


The protector

by scarletchidori



Series: My love will never die [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Season/Series 04, i tried to explore maze character a little more, mention of maze cutting lucifer's wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: And when she cut off Lucifer’s wings again she cried. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; pure and white, they were so beautiful that she will never be able to describe how she felt.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Mazikeen
Series: My love will never die [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1623259
Kudos: 27





	The protector

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me!
> 
> With another fresh one shot about Lucifer. This time is Maze turn. I know that I've already wrote something about her - but it was more focused on Chloe, rather than be focused on our favorite demon. So I really hope Maze isn't ooc and I really hope you will like it. I think that I will write about Lucifer's return too, but I'm not really sure.
> 
> As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.

_ “The ties that binds us are sometimes impossible to explain. _

_ They connect us even after it seems like the ties should be broken. _

_ Some bonds defy distance and time and logic; _

_ Because some ties are simply… meant to be.” _

_ (Meredith Grey) _

  
  


*

Mazikeen hasn’t always been kind. There was a time when she enjoined torturing humans, hearing their screams made her smile, made her feel good. She met Lucifer so long ago that she doesn’t even remember when they started to develop a friendship. She could see that he was suffering, but she didn’t care.

That changed after she met Trixie, Linda and Chloe. She began to feel things that she never thought she would experience. And when she cut off Lucifer’s wings again she cried. They were the most beautiful thing she had ever seen; pure and white, they were so beautiful that she will never be able to describe how she felt. 

She cried while she was cutting them off, she knew that Lucifer was suffering, wings are part of him, so even a small cut on them is a source of pain. When his wings became a faint memory, Lucifer turned to Maze, as if he wanted to thank her. But Maze’s cheeks were streaked with tears, and for the first time Lucifer hugged her. Holding her tight against his chest, Mazikeen allowed her friend to console her. As he held her, she wondered if Lucifer felt the presence of his wings like a phantom limb.

**“It will be alright,” he had said.**

Being in Lucifer's arms was strange, she never had the need to be embraced by him. But cutting his wings this time was different because she was different. She has feelings, she has a heart that beats in her chest, a heart that now bleeds when her friends are hurt. 

  
  


But things didn’t turn out well. Chloe has just started working again, which allows her to hide her sadness behind the ‘I’m not sad, I’m just tired’. Trixie has returned to school, although she is also suffering, she is trying to not give up in order to support her mother.

And Maze? Maze things that Lucifer didn’t say anything to her. She would go with him to hell to solve the matter as quickly as possible. Of course her family, her friends, are here. But she would do anything to protect them, even go back to hell like Lucifer did. She wonders if she would be able to torture again, after having gained feelings and a sort of sense of justice. Could she be the demon she has always been? Would she be able to torture souls as she always has? Maze strongly doubts it, and discovers that she doesn't mind. Her change is what surprised her the most, and she should thank Lucifer for this. 

She’s alone in Chloe’s home. Maze thinks that it might be nice to cook a nice meal for Chloe and Trixie, something to make them happy, to thank them because they accepted her no matter what. She never promised to Lucifer that she would protect them, but he didn’t need to because she would die for them and for Linda and baby Charlie, she would die for Amenadiel too (even though he’s more than capable of protecting himself against whatever force might come next).

When someone knocks on the door, she thinks that it might be Trixie, but when the door opens she sees Chloe.

“Is everything alright?”, she asks.

“Yeah,” Chloe smiles at her, a fake smile, “I decided to be here when Trixie comes home.”

Maze watches Chloe, and despite trying to be positive, she knows that she is suffering.

“You don’t need to be strong, Chloe,” she says.

She still remembers when she told Chloe that she wasn’t strong enough, that Linda was stronger than her, but she saw Chloe strength and courage.

“I know you are suffering,” she says “And I understand that you need to be strong in front of Trixie, but you don’t need to be strong in front of me.”

“I begged him to stay, you know?” she whispers “I was very immature, I know”

“He wants to protect you, to protect us,” she says “I already told you that if you want me to find a way to go back, all you need is to say the world.”

“No,” Chloe replies “Maze I think I have to apologize for how I behaved after I found out the truth. I tried to keep you away from Trixie because I was scared, I was scared because everything that I’ve ever read was true; the devil, angels and demons, heaven and hell… I couldn’t face the truth, not as good as Linda did.”

“I apologize for what I’ve said,” Maze says “People react in very different ways, yes I was mad when you tried to keep me away from Trixie, but I understand why you tried to protect her.”

Chloe smiles sadly at her nodding “I think I need to sleep, I’m tired.”

“Yeah, sure,” Maze says “Go to rest for a bit, I will take care of everything.”

Maze tries to hide her concerns, but something isn’t right with Chloe. She keeps hiding her suffering, pretending that every is just fine, when it isn’t. But Maze doesn’t know how to react or what to do. At least she’s working again, which is good, but Maze keeps worrying about her friend. When Trixie comes home, Chloe joins them in the living room. Neither of them wants to cook something, so they order something to eat and watch TV until it gets dark outside.

“I should go,” Maze says.

“You can stay, if you want,” Chloe replies, “I don’t have the guest room ready, but the couch is comfortable…”

“Okay,” she nods knowing that Chloe needs her but doesn’t want to tell her “The couch is fine enough for me.”

Chloe smiles a real smile, still with a trace of sadness, but at least is real. Trixie is happy to have her friend again, so before going to sleep she gives Maze a kiss on the cheek and kisses her mother’s cheek as well before going to sleep.

“Thank you for staying,” Chloe says when they’re alone.

“No problem”

“You need something comfortable?”, Chloe

“Yeah.”   
  


“Wait here.”

Maze nods. She thinks that this is what Lucifer would have wanted. She needs to be with her friends, she doesn’t need to be alone after what happened. Chloe returns with clothes in her arms.

“I hope this will fit,” she says.

She smiles at her, going to the bathroom to change. The clothes that Chloe gave her fit her, she’s more comfortable and coming out the bathroom she smiled at her friend.

“Here’s a blanket, if you need another one, you can come to my room,” Chloe says “I hope this is comfortable, tomorrow I will prepare the guest room, and you can use it if you want.”

“Thank you.”   
  


“You’re welcome,” Chloe nods “Good night.”   
  


“Good night, Chloe.”

  
  
  


Maze watches TV for hours without being able to sleep. Something keeps her awake, and she takes a few minutes to understand that she is worried. More worried than she thought. She wraps the blanket around her shoulders, and making sure to keep quiet she enters Chloe’s room and sits on the armchair next to her bed. The luck of being a demon is that she can stay awake more than a normal human being, without any consequences, and so she chooses to stay awake to watch over Chloe. When Chloe wakes up from a nightmare, Maze sits next to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

  
“Chlo?”

“I had a nightmare,” she says “Everything is fine, don’t worry.”

“No,” Maze replies “Everything is not fine, we both know that. You don’t need to protect me, okay? I’m not Trixie, you don’t need to be strong, to protect me as well. If you want to cry, then cry.”

Maze is worried.

  
Maze loves Chloe. In her own way she loves her friend, and would do anything to protect her and to make sure she’s fine. 

“I told him I loved him,” Chloe finally says.

“I know you love him,” she replies “But you need to take care of yourself, Chloe. You need to rest and to eat properly.”

“You’re right,” she admits “But I’m scared for Trixie.”

“Don’t worry, your daughter is strong like you.”

Without even thinking Chloe rests her head on Maze’s shoulder.

“We’ll find a way, I promise.”   
  


“Can I ask you something, Maze?”

  
“Sure,” she replies.

“Could you stay for a few days?”, she asks “I mean sleeping here as well, could you do it?”   
  


“Of course.”

Chloe smiles at her friend, and Maze smiles at her too. Maze is aware that if Chloe were to ask her to find a way to bring him back, she would do anything to fulfill her wish. But she is happy that she has chosen to have her next to her, and in her heart she hopes that all this will end soon. She wants a happy ending for all of them.

  
  


_ Lucifer smiles thinking about Maze. He is alone, but they are not.  _

_ This is what really matters. _

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
